A Chibi Through the Gate
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: Chibi Goth was sick of her world and her favorite show FMA had it made. She opened the portal in her basement in hoping to meet the Elrics. Sadly its been half a year after Shamballa war and Elric's disapearence. Full summary inside. Evenually EdWin ALxOc
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Rockbells

My new story! It might be a oneshot but it might not. Adventure and Romance. **I'm not the character! I named her Chibi goth**

**This story might have late updates b/c my other story is my main priority. Just I wanted to write this really bad. Expect late updates.**

_**description of character:**_

A girl named Chibi Goth with golden brown hair in the front and golden blond hair in the back.

The upper half of her eyes were brown while the lower half were yellow.

She wore a black one piece that had short sleeves and black at the shorts part.

The sleeves had a the Alchemy symbol is dark blood red. (so it's like what Rock-lee were's from naruto but it's his summer uniform in black) She wore a cherry red skirt over and a loose cherry red tank-top.

Her black boots reached just below the knee and they had a one red square on each boot (the square was on the side right ontop of the ankles.)

She had a single pocket watch that had the Fullmetal Alchemist military symbol on it. Inside it said _'Don't forget 3 Oct. 10'_

age: between the years 12 and 13

_**Summary:**_ Chibi Goth was sick of her normal world. Her favorite show FullMetal Alchemist had it made. She wanted to meet the Elrics and the Rockbell's. All she wanted was to fight and save their world. Alchemy amazed her. In her basement she made a transmutaion circle, clapped her hands and a blew light showed up. She screamed as the Gate took her. Her adoptive parents watched her get taken in. Suddenly her "father" turned into a man with long spiked green hair, a black outfit, and deadly purple eyes. The other's one's nail grew about 5 feet. She closed her eyes and said good-bye to her world forever. That was her equavilent exchange.

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Rockbells.**

Chibi woke up in a green field. She stood and saw a piece of metal in the distance. She ran up to it and saw it was her pocket watch. She flipped it opened and what it said inside changed. She read it aloud.

"_Beware the Alchemy_" she said sighing. She turned to come face to face with a two-story yellow house. She looked to her right and saw a sigh that said 'Rockbell Auto-mail' "I'm here, Oh my gosh it worked....it worked."

"What worked?" Chibi gasped as she look up to see a teenager with long blond hair in a pontail. Her black caprees complimented her figure. Also her white shirt had it's coller popped up. Her belt formed an x on her stomach. Chibi sighed.

"I'm from the other side of the gate...hard to believe....sorry."

"No I believe you. I was standing here all day so I saw you. I'm waiting to see if Edward and Alphonse to come home today."

"Edward and Alphonse Elric! I really am here! Do you see them. I'm a huge fan of Edward!" Chibi yelled jumping up and down.

"Calm down kid, their never here..." said an old woman with a pipe sticking out of her mouth. "I'm Pinako. I take it with that pocket watch your part of the military" She said walking down the steps and right infront of Chibi.

"No I brought it over from my world. Sorry it's hard to believe. Oh may I say that your my favorite show from my world." Chibi said clipping her pocket watch to her skirt and hid it under the red material. "There my pocket watch is safe in my pocket."

"What's your name?" Winry asked also stepping infront of Chibi. She didn't realize she wasn't on the second floor anymore.

"Chibi, Chibi Goth." Chibi said shaking the Rockbells hands. Winry looked at her outfit and her height.

"Well I understand why. Black and Red...You about a foot shorter then Ed... He was 165 so you must be about 155 cm." Winry said.

"MY PARENTS!" Chibi yelled looking around. "One had long nails like five feet and the other was a shape shifter! Oh! Envy and Lust! Now I remeber their names!" Chibi yelled as she looked around. "Not here?"

"Sorry Kid, no one was here with you." Pinako answered. Winry went inside the yellow house

"Oh....well better find them! And the Elric brother's. Winry what are you holding.?" Chibi asked Winry who was out of the house and was holding a black fanie pack.

"It has a water bottle, an apple, a banana, money, and a wrench. Throw it at Ed when you find him. Also there is a note you need to give to them. Please, let them come home...I haven't seen them in two and a half years"

"Wait so it's after they...both....no.....no! I never saw them." Chibi cried looking down. She wiped her tears and determination went up in her eyes. " Winry...I promise to get them back. Thanks Rockbells. I don't know how Lust is back, or how they used Alchemy in my world, like me, but....but...BUT HELL YEAH THEY ARE COMING BACK HERE!" Chibi yelled as she snatched the fanie pack and ran down the rode.

"Auntie....do you believe her?" Winry asked watching Chibi's figure get smaller as it ran on the dirt path.

"It might sound strange....but yes Winry...I think she can change our world for the better. She may just be a kid, but she's happy. I think with her heart she can find a way to bring the boys home.....I think Edward and Al changed that world's Alchemy. But that is only how I see it. Winry. Now we can only hope for the best." Pinako said walking back inside with Winry. They had to work on Den's automail.

**Chibi's pov.**

I ran as fast as I can down the dirt path. All there was trees and grass so I couldn't really explain anything. It looked like a giant park! I was full of excitment~! I jumped for joy in front of the train station. Before I stepped on the platform I grapped some rocks and placed them in my bag.

"Gotta practice alchemy." I said as I walked on the platform to purchace a ticket.

"One ticket to Central please" I said to the lady at the stand. I knew most of the towns from heart. It is my favorite anime.

"200 dollars please." I snooped through the bag. Only 50 dollars....

"Not enough....sorry never mind."I said as I walked away. 'Damn..I'll walk then....' I thought as I watched the train to Central leave. I walked up to the platform.

"Hello again." The lady said I looked at her and asked

"Do you have a map of the counrty?" She gave me a strange look. "Well, I need to see my grandmother in....Lior so I want to make sure I get there ok and not take a lot of trains."

"Oh ok." She said as she handed me a map of the country.

"Thank you so much." I said and walked away.

"No...thank you...." whispered the woman. I didn't bother turning around to talk to her again.

!##

I looked at my pocket watch whick still read _Beware the Alchemy. _I saw the time was now 3:00pm.

"Grrrr. I already at my banana, drank half my water and it's like 80 degrees....I started walking at like...12!" I yelled as I walked next to the train track that lead to Central. "I need to talk to Colonel Mustang and tell him what's going on..." I whispered for only myself to hear. Well I was the only the only one there! "Ok it takes about 3 hours by train, 6 hours to walk I bet...." I sighed as I looked around, no city insight. I still couldn't believe it was like a desert between cities and towns. There was a steamy nose coming from behind me. A train! I took about 5 steps, I was jump on no matter what. I ran jumped....and hit a window, smashing it with my skull. Luckly I was in a private compartment and I was not bleeding. I sat there and relaxed.

_'Finally....'_ I thought as I sat there. Soon I drifted into sleep.

!!##

I awoke and I heard the train instucter announce a broken window in room 215. 'Oh no!' I thought. I opened the window and jumped. I hit my right knee and right arm protected my face. I hit the sand. I opened my pocket watch and it read 3:30.

"Only about....a half hour to go right?" I asked aloud. Started at 12:00 after the train left, three hours....yup I was right. Wow ever since I saw the truth, cause you always saw it as you jump through the gate, I became smarter. I drank the rest of my water and continued walking. I saw a city infront of me after 5 minutes of walking, but something told me after two and a half years after the Elrics jumped through the gate, the damage was still there. Forget telling Mustang I need to make the Philosoper's stone.

!!##

End of chapter 1!!! Isn't Chibi Gith awesome? sorry if it was jumpy but I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2: Military and Envy

Enjoy and plz review.

to cleaar something up Winry hasn't seen the boys in half a year, not two and a half. Sorry

Also I made my characters outfit and I feel like a DBZ character -_-'

!!#$

_The Philososper's stone_

_Those who posses it, no longer bound by the laws of equivalent exchange in alchemy_

_A gain without sacrifice_

_Create without equal exchange_

(said by edward in second half of show **songs by me**....really bad**...I might post it on Youtube with me singing, **just need a microphone and **I will tell you when I post it** and I will give you a link. )

_One.... two.... one..... two..... ONE TWO THREE FOUR!!!!_

_Running in a unknown world from deadly people....._

_running for a family...._

_for a love to form because of me! _

_All I know....All I know.....is that I belong here...._

_A love between worlds can never blossom until.....they colli~i~i~i~ide!!! _

_INTIL THEY COLLIDE!!!......Until they Colli~~~~~~de!_

_Please may you two come home for the worlds to come together twice._

_A girl waiting in a yellow house, tears across her face, she-whispers-".....please.....come home...._

_tonight."_

_Her love will return with a soul between worlds,_

_named Chibi Goth waiting for two brothers to arrive._

**Chibi's Pov.**

I walked down the streets of Central. I saw families walking down to the markets, military roming the streets, and then I finally made to the library. Then I turned around to go to military head quarters. I decided that instead of reading and figuring it all out, I'll swipe whatever Edward and Al wrote a couple years ago. Even though I was a fan of the show I started to loose the memory of watching it. I love it here was probably the reason, or everything was just happening so fast.

I took a right turn, then took a dash through a random alley. I needed to break in, I can't tell the whole world my situation...well not just yet. I found my way through the alley, it was only one way, and found that I was at the back of the military headquarters.

_'Well that....wasn't planned.....'_ I thought as I creeped my way to the building_. 'Probably high security, guns, Alchemy pros.....yup...I'm going to totally die now.'_ I thought with my skin turning to a pale color. As my knees shaked I felt something shaking in my pocket. I placed my hand in my pocket and found my pocket watch was still there. _'Yes...I'll not die, and I will get in....unless they know it's fake. Then I would have to beat the shit out of people....'_ I smiled at that thought.

!!##

I walked to the door that would lead me into the Military's estate. I took a deep breath and showed them my pocket watch. They nodded and opened the doors. I was actually suprised that they let me in. But the second the doors were completly opened I saw Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye ready to attack.

"Wait I can explain! I need to save Edward and Alphonse Elric." I said in a hushed tone. Mustang grabbed my hand and pulled me into the building. Riza told me what was going on.

"We understand. The Rockbell residance in Risembool called and told us the situation and how you are attempting to get the Elric brothers back to our world. Also on video tape we understood that you were the one who broke that train window." She stopped in her tracks with a tint of sadness in her eyes when she turned to look at me. "Please bring them home" She whispered.

"I will. Even if I die....I will find a way to bring them back..... Oh! I need the paper work on Chimera's, Dr. Tim Marcoh's notes, and any information the military has on a Philosoper's stone. A chimera could help me on my adventure and human transmutation, Tim Marcoh's notes can help me understand military notes and other info on Human transmutation." I explained following Mustang and Hawkeye into a secret office. "Also....the Humonculi Lust and Envy are alive." Riza gasped. "In my World they were my adoptive parents. Lust is a mystery for me because on my information I got from the anime she is supossed to be dead. Also Envy is alive and able to shape shift again. Only I can sense if it is him because he was my 'father'" I said using air quotes on the word father. Roy sat down on in his chair and motion Riza to stand next to him, then motioned me to stand infront of his desk. Jean Havoc walked into the room and also stood next to Mustang, later Kain Fuery, Alex Lewis Armstrong, Breada, and warrant oficer Falman followed and stood next to Roy Mustang. I bowed my head in respect, walked forward and they gave me a piece of paper. I opened it and saw it was a form to let me join the military. I gasped. "How could you do this? I'm only 12 and a half? I never competed in the Alchemy exam! How is this possible?" I asked. I was in awe. How is this possible?

"Being from the other world you have information we don't have. Like on the Gate. Did the brother's close it?" Mustang said calmly.

" I...I wasn't alive during that time. .......I was born 1995 .........I guess I went back in time....which is cool.....so in the movie Ed was 18...so he's now 18 and a half......., Alphonse is 14 because well of four years looking for the stone...um....so.....I have no idea...but without Alchemy how would they close it so my guess is no." I said trying to explain my situation in more detail. I was lost for words at points. Mustang nodded.

"Thank you Chibi. Also you are part of the military because you are risking you life for our world. It seems like a bad reason but please accept." Roy said. I nodded, meaning I accept this offer, and read my pen name.

"Artistic Death? How'd I get that name?" I asked bewildered. Mustang smirked.

"Well....your double that lived in this world how died about 3 years ago, who was called Kristie Golem, loved to draw...with dead people's blood."

"Sounds weird but cool...I like the sound of it." I said accepting this offer_. 'I love to draw too...but the other me was messed up..'_

Riza walked up to me and took my pocket watch and handed to Armstong, I saw he used some Alchemy then handed it back to Hawkeye, then back to me. The look on my face must of told them I understood what Armstong just did.

"He just swiched the metal in my pocket watch so it was real right? I remember in the show Edward did the same to his automail to fight....He's here.....he's here...." I said breaking my sentence. Havoc came over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"How's here?" He asked. I smelt the smoke on his clothes and breath and I wanted to pass out, not because he was cute but because it made me sick to my stomach. I backed up and fell to my knees. I quickly stood and stumbled to the window. A military officer was walking to the building. I snached Riza's gun, opened the window and shot the man. The military officers next to me gasped as I leeped from the window. The military officer shape shifted into Envy.

"Envy!" I yelled so officer's would know he was here. I knew that since only two humoncules remained there would still be a possiblity of a war forming again. "What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled as Envy proceed to walk towards me.

"Well look who's in the miliary now. My sweet daughter." He said as he eyed my pocket watch and kept walking to me. I stayed put.

"I'm not your daughter. Only a piece of skum would marry or even date you! You shaft shifting bastard!" I screamed at him. To tell you the truth I was suprised up to this moment, my mind went into hyper drive in the office back there with the gun and everything. _'I guess they are still stunned from that move back there....'_

I ran to the bastard named Evny with my long hair flowing behind me. I attemped to punch him but I missed, well he dodged, and he grabbed my long hair.

"I remeber when you said you loved long hair because Edward had long hair." Envy said as he shook my hair back and forth which caused my head to bobble back and forth. I was so pissed right now...but why were tears streaming down my face?

"S-shut up!" I stuttered while yelling. My head stopped moving and it was released after a slight tug. I reached my head behind my head and felt that my long hair was gone. It was now short....it may seems stupied to cry but...it took me 5 years to grow it out like that, mid-back. Now it's barley resting on my shoulders.

"Aw...crying because I cut your hair. Your daddy still loves you....too bad I killed your real daddy and mommy." Envy said in a cruel voice. My eyes widened in shock. I heard the military officers coming closer and closer as Envy started to run away. I grabbed him by his ankle and looked up at him, tears flowing down my face.

"Why'd you kill them...what did they ever do to you? You knew I would open the gate or something...." I started to rise from my spot. My hands in fists. " YOU KILLED MY MOM AND DAD! GO TO HELL!" I screamed punching him. Lust appeared out of nowhere and stood next to him.

"Stop darling." She said. I clapped my hands together and placed them on the ground holding the two in the spot. I turned some of the ground into a dagger and hit Lust in the heart, the ouroboros symbol.

"NO!" Envy yelled as a red stone popped out of her chest while she turned to water. I picked up the stone. It was what I was looking for.

_A light in the sky~_

_shining bright with the stars around._

_It's a symbol of good and evil ~_

_The sun_

_The moon_

_it helps the worlds collide....._

_How will I see you_

_How will I kiss you_

_How will I say hi to you again?_

_A symbol, a color? _

_I'll kiss you again and again. _

_Darling....I love you._

_!!##_

_I'm working on the ending and opening of this story. Also I will give you a link when I post them on youtube with me singing. First I will need to get a backround song, which I already have in mind so I'll have a friend play the guitar for it. Also I will add more lyrics when I sing it. THX for reading! _

_This is supposed to be a short story, but that might change._


	3. Chapter 3: Edward and Alphonse

_The Philososper's stone_

_Those who posses it, no longer bound by the laws of equivalent exchange in alchemy_

_A gain without sacrifice_

_Create without equal exchange_

_One.... two.... one..... two..... ONE TWO THREE FOUR!!!!_

_Running in a unknown world from deadly people....._

_running for a family...._

_for a love to form because of me! _

_All I know....All I know.....is that I belong here...._

_A love between worlds can never blossom until.....they colli~i~i~i~ide!!! _

_INTIL THEY COLLIDE!!!......Until they Colli~~~~~~de!_

_Please may you two come home for the worlds to come together twice._

_A girl waiting in a yellow house, tears across her face, she-whispers-".....please.....come home...._

_tonight."_

_Her love will return with a soul between worlds,_

_named Chibi Goth waiting for two brothers to arrive._

**Chibi's Pov**

I stared at the stone, my eyes widened. I walked over and picked it up. Then I ran, I don't know why, I just did. Roy's group was chasing after me. I swear I bumped into Winry. Then she followed me too. Envy was nowhere near us.

I ran to an opening in the ground and jumped into it, it was about a mile away from the headquaters. I clapped my hands, closed my eyes, and hit the ground on impact. I opened them to see Winry also jumping, and the underground city ruins. I looked down to see I made a giant pillow structure made out of Alchemy. Winry landed and looked at me, I showed her the stone.

"Winry, Envy is coming, come on." I told her running off.

"Their coming home, aren't they?" She asked me. As she followed. I nodded as I found in the middle of the city the Gate. I clapped my hands and placed them on my heart, the gate opened. I looked up to see the truth smiling at me.

"You want the Elrics? Trade for the stone." It said. I through the stone and the Elrics came out, both sleeping. I saw black after that.

**Winry's Pov**

I saw her open the gate and Edward came out along with Al, tears stung me eyes as they layed there asleep. I saw Chibi fall to the ground.

"CHIBI!!!" I yelled as I ran over. She was still alive, but my guess is she passed out. I saw a man with Green spiky hair make his way towards us. I took out the wrench and stood there infront of my friends. He ran up and punched me in my stomach before I could even move. I blacked out next to Ed.

**Chibi's Pov**

I awoke when I heard a body fall to the ground. I turned to see Winry fall right next to Ed. I quickly stood and faced Envy.

"Bastard!" I yelled as I ran to him, but I was to slow and he punched me in the gut and I fell to the ground, he kicked me over and over, causing me to roll and hit a old building.

"You never stood a chance Chibi Goth. I liked you, but I think you shoud die now." He said as he kicked me again causing me to roll away from the building. Tears streamed down my face as I rolled across the city's floor. I stood and walked with a limp. I clapped my hands and made a Kunai knife. I ran and swiped him in the stomach. He just recreated that part. I got punched across the face with a stumble walk but remained standing. I did a back flip and saw the trio twitch.

_'Just a little longer.'_ I thought. I knew the group of friends would awake soon, I just needed to by some time. I was punched to the ground, my blood flowing everywhere. I let out another scream which caused the group to wake up. I went into blackness again, possibly for good this time.

**Normal Pov.**

Winry woke up and ran over to her bleeding friend

"Chibi? Chibi wake up." she said as Chibi's blood continued to flow. Winry took off her brown jacket and wrapped it around Chibi's bleeding waist.. Edward awoke and faced Envy. He clapped his hands and hit the ground reopening the portal and pushed Envy inside.

"Keep him!" He shouted as he closed the portal. He picked up Al and ran towards Winry. He looked at the girl in her hands.

"She brought you back....now she's dying...I don't have anything to help her...sor-" Winry was cut off by Ed's lips crashing onto hers. She gasped a little at first but wrapped her blood covered arms around his neck. About a couple seconds later they broke apart when they heard Al wake up. Al's eyes widened at the bloody mess. He picked the girl off Winry's lap and ran to the exit of the city. Ed picked up Winry bride style and ran.

"I'm not injured." She said to Ed, he smirked. Then looked down at her.

"I know" He said still running. She blushed and leaned on his chest. "Love you" He whispered.

"You really missed her brother."

"Shut it Al."

They got outside and saw that the military had a medical station set up. They looked at the Elrics and then to Chibi. Al placed her in Riza's arms and Riza placed her on a medical bed. They closed the tent and they waited.

"She saved you guys from Envy, we got it on tape" Hawkeye said handing the camera to Ed. They watched her fight, protect them and shed pints of blood on the city's floor. "You would be dead without her there. Good Job Winry." she said to Winry with she placed her hands on her back and pushed her to the tent. "We need your help if she's going to survive. Also she had medicines in her body that are forgein to us"

"Anything for her. Anything." Winry said as her and Riza Hawkeye made their way to the tent

!##

End of chappie. BYE! Next chapter is going to be long, just I needed to write about this


	4. Chapter 4: The endfor now

Enjoy! And thank you aichilove for reviewing.

I think this is the last and final chapter. I might make a sequel. If i do it will be called A chibi through the gate 2.

!!#

**Chibi Pov.**

I awoke with three people hovering over me. I gasped when two of them were Edward and Alphonse. Winry smiled and fluffed my pillow then hugged me.

"Thank you so much. Thank you." She said, tears filling her eyes. I was shocked. In my world I was just some other kid, in this world I was a somebody. A person who saved two, no three people from a evil dude, Envy. I feel so....what's the word, happy! Tears filled my eyes as she hugged me. I hugged back. Al noticed the tears in my eyes and asked why I was crying.

"I understand why Winry is crying....but why you....um....what's your name?" Alphonse asked me while Winry pulled away and held Edward's auto-mail arm.

"Chibi" I replied. 'Oh crap' was my only thought when I saw Edward flinch. Even though he's as tall as Mustang he still hates the word.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL!!!?" Edward yelled swining his free arm in the air.

"Ed...that's her name. Chibi, Chibi Goth." Winry said kissing Ed on the cheek. Ed blushed and looked away, Al snickered. Al turned to look at me with a faint blush on his cheeks. I blushed back. We just looked at eachother, we didn't even notice that Ed and Winry walked out of the tent. I broke the silence.

"So...." I must of caught him off guard because he jumped a little.

"I love cats!" He yelled.

'Must be nerves or something' I thought. I looked at him and took in a deep breath of air, a blush still on my cheeks. 'Strange I always thought I loved Ed....but why is my heart....beating so fast.' I thought looking into his golden brown eyes. They were so....what's the word....cute.

"I love cats too....and I think I love you..." I said in barley a talking voice, it was more like a whisper. Al stared at me, like I was crazy or on every drug in the world. I just blushed, no more like my face flushed so bad it was as red as a Ed's red coat. Al made his way towards me and kissed me right on the lips.

**Normal Pov.**

Chibi and Alphonse locked lips. Chibi's arms wrapped around his neck while he hugged her waist. For them it was a little weird because for one they were in a tent and two she was in a hospital bed, and three someone could just walk in during their kissing moment. They broke apart, it was only a simple kiss. They stared into eachothers eyes, they looked away from eachother when they heard boots hitting the ground. Roy and Riza walked in and asked Al to excuse them, Chibi looked at them with the same look Ed would usually use.

"We found a way to get you home." Roy said calmly standing infront of the bed. Chibi was about to protest but Riza stopped her.

"But we decieded since if you did return you would have no family and nowhere to go. And besides...you saved the Elric brothers." She said with her eyes on the verdge of tears. Chibi understood that the military saw the Elric's as their children. As weird as it sounded they wanted to keep them safe nomatter what the cost, they were more than a weapon. They were family.

"You can walk right?" Roy asked as he pulled her off the bed. Chibi was still in her blood covered clothes and had cuts everywhere. They were closed so no germs or anything else could get in them. They stepped outside the tent to reveal a pathway with rows of solders and military officers on eachside saluting. She couldn't believe her eyes. Every person in the military was saluting to her only. Al was standing at the end of the path and Ed and Winry beside him. She looked at him and tears fulled her eyes. She ran down the path way and jumped into his arms. He picked her up and threw her in the air. Winry and Ed caught her and they all walked down the pathway back to the tent. They gathered up her pocket watch and fannie pack and walked down the pathway again. Edward and Winry holding hands and Al and Chibi smiling hand in hand. They headed back to Risembool to meet Pinako were she would be suprised.

All they knew is she would pick on Ed. And everyone knew that they would all finally be happy.

_The End_....for now.

Look forward to the sequel. It might take awhile b/c I have two other stories going on right now.


End file.
